The Latest Adventure: But This Time
by NoFangYou
Summary: Sora and Kairi are married! But, the honeymoon can't last long. The king needs Riku and Sora again. Will Kairi be allowed to go this time? Or will Sora leave her behind once more?
1. Prolog

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It would be awesome if I did, no?**

**Sorry it's short!!!! I hope you like it!!! To be updated soon!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**The wedding was beautiful. The palm trees swayed lightly with the wind on the island they had played on as children. The priest held a pao pau fruit identical to the one that they had shared when they had first started dating. He stood in the center, looking amazing. Her eyes began to tear and her breath caught in her throat.

They had been dating since they were fifteen. Images shot through her head. Images of him as he looked when she promised that she would never forget, and the man that she had temporarily forgotten. Kairi looked up, the same tears falling down her cheeks. He hadn't changed much in appearance, little pieces of the Sora she had first fallen in love with still poked through, yet he was different, more serious. He was still humorous, yet he always remembered the struggles he had been through.

She loved him, always had. She was still ashamed that she had forgotten him for a year. Yes she had had some visions, like ghosts of the past, shadows of his memory. Once she had remembered, she set off to find him, to apologize for forgetting. She had finally found him, and had tried to stay by him, no matter what. She had taken a vow and was concreting that vow now. Riku held a hand out to her, and she tightened her grip on her oldest friends arm. He looked amazing as the best man, and her best friend, Lyerea, looked equally as beautiful as maid of honor.

Riku kissed her cheek as they reached the alter, and clapped Sora's shoulder, whispering something in his ear. She held her breath, and the ceremony began.

Sora looked at his bride. He felt his stomach drop. She was beautiful. Riku walked her up the aisle and kissed her cheek. He clapped Sora on the back, and whispered into his ear. "Take good care of her, she deserves it." Sora nodded and took her by the arm. They turned to face the priest, the ring burning white-hot in his pocket.

After listening to a long rant, Sora liked at Kairi, who whispered softly, "I do." His heart leapt into his throat. _How am I so lucky?_

The priest continued and Sora listened closely to every word. "…til' death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride." The priest declared.

They kissed lightly and waited for the priest to continue. "Sora, take your ring, slip it onto her left hand, and say, "With this ring, I thee wed."

He recited and slipped the silver ring onto her finger. The diamond sparkled in the tropical sunlight.

Kairi repeated the action and slipped her own ring onto his finger, the engraving on the band hidden. He knew what was engraved. It was the same thing she had said to him when he finally returned home. "My hero."


	2. Chapter 1

The Latest Adventure: But This Time

Chapter One

It was some weeks after the wedding, and they were sitting on Destiny Island beach, looking out onto the water, her head resting on his shoulder. "I still can't believe that we're finally married! I'm so happy."

He laced his fingers through hers. "Kairi, the King sent another message."

She looked up into his troubled cerulean eyes. "He wants you to go away again?"

"Yes."

"I understand. It's all right with me if you go."

His eyes sparkled. "Really? Because I want you to go with me this time. But, I don't want you to get hurt. Since Riku's coming along anyway, he'll stay with you, if you want to come."

"Of course I want to come! I always wanted to see what you went through every day while we were apart. And I can hold my own. I'm a Princess of Heart, remember?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder in true valley-girl fashion, and smiled.

"I can never forget. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You already said that. Besides, do you think I like it when you get hurt? That one heartless almost took your head off last time! I don't want you to get hurt either! I'm not going to leave your side, even if Riku's there too. Actually, I prefer it that way. At least you have one more person by your side. Donald and Goofy can't be everywhere at once."

"Then its decided. You're coming with me. I'll contact the king tonight.:

"Sora?" her voice was light, yet sounded troubled.

"Yeah?"

"Get yourself killed, and I will be very angry with you."

He laughed, and her spirits lifted as they always did. "Yeah, well, if you even get hurt, I will kill the man that touched you, then knock Riku around for letting you get hurt."

"You will do no such thing." She smiled at him and got up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"That's for me to know, and you never to find out." She took off running, but Sora caught her as quickly as he always did, and held her hands above her head. He sat on her thighs to make sure she didn't get up. (Ohhhh!! Sexual reference!!! Please don't report me!)

"Now that you're trapped, where were you going?" He looked down at her, and smiled.

"Well, I was going to go get a coconut, but I think I'd rather stay like this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He knelt to kiss her lightly.

"Hey, lovebirds, am I interrupting something?" Riku jumped down from a rock onto the soft sandy beach.

"Almost." Sora growled and Kairi laughed.

"Well then, I'm right on time. Donald and Goofy are waiting at the house. They have a giant present, so you better get home soon. Donald was heading for the fridge when I left. The gummi ship is parked on your roof, by the way."

"Then we'll leave now, otherwise we won't have any food left." Sora stood and Kairi brushed off her dress .

"The bridge is this way." She pointed to the cove and Sora and Riku began walking.

"Sora?" Kairi called out.

He doubled back, and looked down at her, brushing the lock of hair out of her face. "Did you need something?"

"Only you." She looped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her forehead to his. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, we'd better get going or we;ll have to go to the grocery store again."

"I'll race you."

"We've already proved who's faster." His eyes sparkled at the memory.

"Maybe, but last time, your shoes weren't concreted into the sand." She pointed to his shoes, which were almost completely covered in hard, obviously magiced sand.

She lauged and took off toward Riku. Sora tried to lift his feet, only to have them nearly lift out of his shoes. He laughed and spelled the sand away from his feet.

He ran to catch up with his wife and grabbed her shoulder just as her foot touched the bridge. "I win."

"You know that wasn't fair, right? You shouldn't use your magic."

"Really? But, its such fun. You looked hilarious trying to pull your feet out of the sand. Besides, if any big, bad heartless try to attack me, I always have this." She lifted her hand and her flowery keyblade appeared inside it. "Plus, I have you."

"You bet. And you always will. Now, the stomach is waiting. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked toward home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters.**

The Latest Adventure: But This Time

Chapter 2

When they reached the house, there was indeed a gummi ship parked on the roof. Sora ran inside and surveyed the damage. There was food everywhere, and the wrappers were overfilling the trash can. Donald sat on the couch, one hand on his bulging stomach, and Goofy was nowhere to be seen. Kairi opened the refrigerator, and found it to be empty.

"Donald! Sora, he even ate the wedding cake!" Since the wedding had been weeks prior, the cake was quite hard, and not at all appetizing.

Goofy walked into the house from the backyard, holding a very large present. Sora's eyes shot open at the sight of it, and he ran forward to give Goofy a hand at carrying it. "What's this?"

"This would be your new fairy clothing, hy-cuk! There's some in here for Kairi too. The King wants her to come along this time, to protect her!" Sora and Kairi shot each other looks. Sora dove into the package full force and pulled out a pink dress with silver keys embroidered onto it. (a/n imagine the color of her KH2 dress, the one with all the zippers)

"I'm guessing this isn't mine." Sora threw the dress to Kairi, who rolled her eyes at her husband.

Sora continued pulling through the package until he found a white and black set of clothes that resembled his final form clothing. He threw a pink dagger sheath to Kairi, and jumped out of the box. An identical sheath in white and black, and two daggers now rested in his hands.

Kairi went upstairs to change, then sat on the bed until Sora came in. "Well, I guess we won't have to send that message after all!" Sora sounded cheerful, but quieted when he saw the look on his wife's face. "What's wrong?"

"Are we ever going to be able to come back? Is this the end of Destiny Islands for us? Will we ever be able to return to the semi-normal life that we were used to?"

"So many questions that I wish I could answer, Kai. But the truth is, I can't. I'm sorry."

She laced her fingers through his and looked into his cerulean eyes. "Sora, there's something I need to tell you, and I really don't know how to do it. I'm-"

Goofy's voice called out from the roof, and Sora quickly changed into his new clothes. He sealed his lips over hers, and pulled her up off the bed. "Hold that thought, Kai. He might need me for something. Come up with me." He held her hand, and together they walked to the Highwind, where Goofy was sitting in the cockpit.

"Sora, there's a message from the King. He wants us to take off now. Call Donald and Riku, then we're off." He settled into the side of the cockpit that controlled the weapons, and opened the door to the gummi ship.

Sora ran outside to get Riku and Donald, the latter of which had to waddle more than usual due to his engorged stomach. Once Donald was buckled in at the shield controls, and Sora in the pilot seat, they looked back to Kairi and Riku, who were both riding in a gummi ship for the first time. Kairi looked fine, but Riku was looking a bit green. Sora fired up the gummi ship, and they were off to Disney Castle.

They were both settled into their room of the castle before they could talk again. Sora sat cross-legged directly across from Kairi, their knees touching. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Sora, I really don't think that this is the time."

"Then when is? If not now, when? Kai, we may not live much longer, god forbid, and you would never get this off your chest. Please tell me." He held her face in his hands and wiped away a rogue tear that traveled from her eye.

"Hey, don't cry. It can't be that bad. You're not cheating on me with Riku are you?" She looked up at him in surprise, then saw in his kind eyes that he was joking.

"Don't do that Sora. You nearly gave me a heart attack! I actually thought you might believe that for a second. Besides, Riku's totally in love with Selphie. Anyone can see that."

Sora wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Good to know, that is. I don't want you in the arms of anyone else. You're all mine." He swept her into his arms, and she felt as if they were home once more.

"Sora, I'm really happy about this, so please don't be depressed."

"Why would I be depressed. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Sora, the thing that I've been trying to tell you for a while is-" Donald barged into their room and Kairi sighed. Sora got up, pushed Donald out of the room, telling him to wait, and locked the door.

"Well, that was rude. What is it, Kai?"

She breathed deeply, gathering her courage. "Sora, I'm pregnant."

Sorry it's so short! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or FFVII or the characters of the prior mentioned, nor do I own the Teletubbies. (Just read the chapter. You'll get it) Flaming is for marshmallows, so be nice please! Cuppy-cakes for all reviewers!**

The Latest Adventure: But This Time

Chapter 4

Sora gaped at her, and she began to get worried. After several minutes of sitting in silence, and quite a bit of nervous twitching from Kairi, a single tear slid down her face and into her linked hands, which were still twisting nervously. She went to stand up, but was pulled back down quickly by a strong pull and, shortly after, a pair of warm lips. She smiled into his mouth and leaned her forehead against his, looking right into his eyes. "So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm gonna be a dad!" He flashed his signature grin, and kissed her lightly. "Besides, it would be half my fault anyway, if you were, so I'd have no right to be mad anyway."

"Just half?" She teased him lightly.

Another 1000 watt grin. "Okay, maybe 75 percent."

She snorted and he sighed like a martyr. "Okay, 85 percent. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!"

She giggled and pushed off of the bed. Sora stood with her and placed one hand on her stomach, just above her belly button. They stood like that for a little while, then set off down the corridor to the audience chamber.

A little over three hours later, after their debriefing from the king, Kairi was asleep in an oversized chair, her head resting against her fist. Sora laughed and picked her up gently and easily. He bid King Mickey goodnight and carried Kairi back to the room. He tucked her into one side of the bed, kissed her forehead, and slipped quietly out of the room.

He walked a little ways down to Riku's room, where light was still pouring out from under the enormous door. He knocked tentatively, then pushed the door open without an answer from his best friend.

Riku was sitting on his bed, reading the large packet that the King had showed them. Inside were diagrams of the different worlds, both explored (mostly by Sora) and unexplored. Sora had hated drawing those maps, but he had to admit that they did look awfully nice all grouped together like that.

Also in the packet were descriptions of the Heartless that do or may explore the worlds and the possible places that they may find allies.

"Can I help you, Oh Keyblade Master?" Riku asked sarcastically.

Sora flopped down on the bed beside Riku and pushed him over a bit. "Kairi's asleep already and I'm not tired. And that's Mr. Keyblade Master to you, Oh Sarcastic One."

"So you automatically assumed that I would entertain you? Would you like me to call a dancing monkey?"

Sora's eyes lit up. "You can do that?!"

Riku sighed at the intelligence (or lack thereof) of his best friend. "Sora, I was kidding."

His face fell. Riku hated it when Sora looked depressed. It was so...un-Sora like. "But more than likely, in this castle, you would get an oversized monkey in some form of half clothing."

The image of an oversized tamarin in Donald's blue outfit made Sora smile. Riku sighed. _Can't he stay depressed for even five minutes?_ He snorted. _Of course not! Then he wouldn't be Sora! _Sometimes, Riku's inner voice could be a real pain in the ass.

"Well, it's really late. You should get some sleep. You'll be needing it soon enough." Riku nearly pushed his hyper best friend out of his room.

"But I'm not tired Riku! I got some really good news from Kairi today!"

Riku's eyes popped open wide. _It's not possible! They've only been married a couple of weeks! _"She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"No, she's-wait. That's right. How'd you guess?"

Riku started counting off on his fingers. "Let's see. 1.) Excessive sleeping. 2.) Weird eating habits. That pickle and yogurt sandwich nearly made me hurl yesterday, by the way. 3.) Moodiness. She's happy one second, crying the next. Sora, she cried over the Teletubbies yesterday! The Teletubbies, Sora! These are all sure signs of pregnancy. Besides, what else could she tell you that would make you so amazingly happy?"

Sora looked more confused than anything. "Okay, whatever you say. What are Teletubbies?"

Riku hooked a hand around his friends shoulders and dragged him back into the bright room for what was sure to be a very interesting conversation.

Kairi woke up the next morning warm in a bed with a warm body pressed against her like she always did. She laced her fingers through the hand resting on her hip. _Sora._

She startled and looked around, forgetting for an instant where she was. A broom walked quietly into the room and she remember. Disney Castle. She groaned and placed a hand on her forehead. _I can't believe I fell asleep in the middle of the debriefing! King Mickey must be mad! _She shook her head, disagreeing with herself. King Mickey never got mad at anybody. Not even the Heartless. She didn't think he had a single mean bone in his body.

She tried to recall what she did remember of the debriefing when Queen Minnie walked gracefully into the room. She stood at the foot of the bed and smiled kindly. Here was another one of Kairi's friends that never seemed to be mad. She and King Mickey were indeed a perfect match.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. Thank you for providing such a large bed."

"Well we couldn't have either of you falling off the bed while you were sleeping, now could we?" She smiled and Kairi blushed almost as crimson as her hair. "Don't worry about it. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thanks, Your Majesty."

"Minnie, dear. We girls gotta stick together with all these males around, huh? Some of us don't have all that testosterone in us. If I understand correctly, you're feeling especially feminine lately, aren't you?" Minnie smiled knowingly. Kairi flushed.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but how did you know? I'm only about four weeks pregnant."

"A girl has her ways. Did you honestly think that I'm as dense as your husband? Don't get me wrong. I love Sora like my own son. I just wonder where his head goes sometimes."

"Believe me, you're not the only one. Riku and I have a bet going as to when he finds out that Selphie is pregnant too. My bet is on about four or five months from now. Riku bet after the baby was born. I'm hoping he's not that blind." They both laughed, and Sora stirred.

"Kairi, what's wrong? It's only- Oh." Sora flushed when he saw the queen. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Why will noone call me Minnie?" She smiled again, and Sora's blush receded.

"It's because we all respect all you do, Your Majesty."

"Sora, if you respect me, you will call me Minnie, understand? You've done quite enough to earn that privilege. You too, Kairi."

"Yes, Minnie." The couple chirped pleasantly.

"Good. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Would you prefer it in the audience chamber or here?" The couple looked at each other.

"The audience chamber, please." They answered in unison.

"All right. Get dressed. See you there."

"Thank you, Minnie."

The queen giggled and left, closing the large door behind her with a dull Thud!

Kairi and Sora threw on new clothes that the king had provided (armored of course) and went to the audience chamber for breakfast.

**Okay, I know that there's quite a bit of fluff here, but it was mostly character development. Sorry it took so long to update! Been a bit busy with two different projects going on at once. Remember that there are cuppy-cakes in it for anyone that reviews! **

**Much Love,**

**Sora's Kairi**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize from the KH Games. This includes all the FF characters as well.**

**Sorry it took so long to update! Been on a writers block! Thanks to the two people that reviewed, but I'd like to get a few more, if possible! Thanks to all the people that read! BTW, don't hurt me, but all the main female characters are pregnant. Makes for a dramatic reunion, don't you think? Olette, Wendy, and Tinkerbell aren't pregnant. It would get to be a bit redundant, no?**

They walked down the beach hand in hand, taking in the sunlight and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. They had returned to Destiny Islands on a hiatus, and would have to return to Disney Castle in the morning. The three months met them happy, and each day showed Kairi getting a little bigger. She was now about four months pregnant, and was now visibly so.

She shivered, and Sora wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. Although they lived on an island, it was getting to be the time of year that it got cold around sunset. She sat down on the sand near the hut they used to play in, and tucked her legs up straight to her swelled stomach. He sat beside her, and rubbed the back of her hand. She looked at him, and saw a rare frown cross his face.

"You're going to try and make me stay, aren't you?"

"Here? No."

"But you'll leave again, and not take me with you."

"Yes. Mickey and Minnie are letting you stay at the castle, where the mousketeers will keep you safe." (Lol. Mousketeers.)

"Damn it, Sora! I don't want the mousketeers! I want you! Besides, what if the baby comes, and you're not here!? How will you feel if I have to call you to tell you your child was born? How will you feel if you die without ever seeing your baby? How will you feel if you die without ever seeing me again?" She began to cry, and although he knew the baby was causing her to be overemotional, he knew also that she was hurting inside, and that she had a valid point.

"I would feel like shit. You know that. But Kairi, I don't want to lose you either! You're the most important thing in my life, the only thing. And when this baby, our baby, decides to come, it will be just as important to me as you are. You know that. I've been through this before. I've stood at the gates of Kingdom Hearts and locked my best friend and King inside. That killed me inside. And then you appeared, and everything was all right. But I had to let you go again! That time was the worst time I've ever experienced. Damn it, Kairi! I don't want to leave you! I don't want to leave the baby! But I have to! As the Keyblade master, I can't help it that the worlds are in danger, and that I have to save it!" He kissed her forehead. "I love you too much to let you die. I know that you have the keyblade, and your magic, but there is nothing in this world that would hurt me more than having you die, especially like this. That's what the villains want, to hurt me. The mousketeers will keep you safe, and that will put a little peace on my mind. I will think of you everyday, and will long to get back to you. In four months, I'll come to the castle, just to be with you until the baby is born. I don't care if Mickey objects! Not even the titans will keep me from you." He nuzzled into her neck, and hugged her until her tears stopped, and his own with them. He carried her sleeping form back to the house, and held her close all through the night.

Meanwhile...

Mickey stood on the veranda, his chin resting against Minnie's head, between her ears, his arms wrapped around her waist. He didn't want to leave her, not again. All that time he had been locked in Kingdom Hearts, all he could think about was her. There was a chance that he might not come back, not ever, and Minnie knew that. Her eyes flowed over with tears, and he held her close.

"Shucks, Minnie. I'll be back. Four months from now, Sora will want to come home to see Kairi and the baby, and I'll be with him. I have two of the best fighters in the world by my side, and not to mention Squall and Cloud. They'll be there too. Yuffie will want to come also, but I doubt Leon will let her, especially now that she's pregnant."

"I know. I'll just miss you is all."

"I'll miss you too. You know there's nothing more important to me than you. I would give up the entire kingdom just to get back to you. To not have to leave, even. Besides, you'll have all three of the women here. Kairi, Yuffie, and Aerith. They'll all be here, pregnant as can be. You'll have lots of company, and excitement. Especially with Aerith due to pop any day now."

"I know. Sora and them will be mad as hatters to get back here. I imagine Cloud's regretting having to leave."

"Yeah. He knows his duty though, and Aerith told him that it was all right. I've never met a stronger woman than Aerith, besides you. Cloud knows she'll be fine."

"It'll be hard, raising three little babies here."

"I have faith in you."

"I know you do. I'll make sure everything's fit for you to come back to."

"It'd better be. I don't want to fight my tail off just to come back to you not being here. It'd break my heart."

"Where's Selphie? She's going to have the twins soon, isn't she?"

"Yes, but Riku said that it's unlikely that she'll be attacked, especially since we're the only ones that know she's even pregnant. From what I understand, she's been living in Twilight Town with Olette all this time. Not even her parents know she married Riku, or that she's pregnant."

"That must be hard on her."

"I imagine so." There was an awkward silence again. Minnie spoke first this time.

"I love you. So much."

"I know. I love you to. Now, let's go to sleep."

They went to bed, but Minnie was up late into the night thinking about what was going to happen. Little did she know that her husband was up alongside her, later than she was even, and was praying for the best to happen. He would be home soon, definitely. Not even Hades could keep him at bay.

Also meanwhile... (A/N there will be a couple more of these, so bear with me)

Riku hugged his wife, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was well along, and her stomach was now getting to drag her down. Poor Selphie, she had to carry twins. Riku kissed her cheek, and left through the front door, hugging a very ecstatic and weepy Olette, (no, she's not pregnant. Only one though, besides the queen.) and punching Hayner on the shoulder. They had become good friends since Selphie and he had come to live with them, on Sora's request. Roxas had agreed fully, and had appeared briefly to ask Olette for the favor.

He had enjoyed his vacation, but longed to see his best friends again. Especially since Kairi wouldn't be coming with them. He would have a short time to say goodbye to the pregnant princess, (haha alliteration) and would miss her terribly. It had been so long since he had believed himself in love with her that he had almost forgotten that time. She had forgiven his for acting like an ass, and that was all that mattered to him. He looked back to the house, and saw Selphie looking out the window, crying silently. He waved to her, and stepped into the gummi with the royal insignia on the side.

He hated leaving her, but knew that she would be safe with Hayner and Olette. They would do anything to protect her, and he felt safe in that knowledge. After all, wasn't Hayner the eight time Struggle champion since Roxas had gone? Riku had handed each of them Keyblades that had appeared in his hand as magically as Kairi's had that day in The Castle That Never Was. He hadn't been able to do that since that day, and doubted that he ever would again. He was happy that Selphie, Olette, and Hayner knew their Keyblades and how to use them, and was satisfied in the knowledge that they would and could defend themselves if necessary. He would miss his wife, but he would see her again as soon as Sora started itching to come back. The King never could resist Sora, and he would want to get back to Minnie. He would just hop on the first gummi to Twilight Town, and visit his wife and kids.

He ran a hand through his hair. A little while ago, he had imagined himself incapable of achieving the very thing that he would have in a little over two months. A family. A wife and kids seemed to be just beyond his grasp a little over three years ago. He had began to date Selphie, and realized that she had been his soul mate, just under his nose all those years. Kairi and Sora had been lucky, they had known they were meant for each other since they were kids. He had been the only hurdle in their relationship, and he regretted every second of his interference.

Selphie was his, and he was hers. He wouldn't have it any other way. He rested his forehead on the window of the Gummi Ship and watched the small town he had begun to call home disappear over the horizon, and he drifted to sleep, missing the warm body of his wife.

Meanwhile Again...

Cloud held Aerith's face in his hands, and kissed her lips slowly. She knew he regretted leaving, and knew that he didn't want to go. She rested her forehead on his, and moved his hands from her face to her stomach, where his child kicked his mother soundly.

Cloud laughed. His kid would grow up to be a blitz ball champion, he knew it. His poor wife though, having to carry around the star kicker.

She would keep their child safe. Maternal instinct, right? Her magic would serve her greatly in the coming months, especially with Sephiroth on the loose. If he came back to Disney Castle and she wasn't here, Sephiroth would have something very important to him cut off before Cloud slit his throat, and it wouldn't be his wing. (**A/N raises eyebrows suggestively)**

He kissed her again, and brought her with him to the Gummi Ship. He pulled her to the back room, where he laid with her until she fell asleep, then went to the front of the ship to sit with Riku.

"How's Selphie?"

"Very pregnant, but safe and happy. How's Aerith coming along?"

"Still can't convince her to name a son Cloud Jr., but otherwise okay. I love her more everyday, it seems."

"I know the feeling."

"I know. Leon and Yuffie are coming too."

"How is Yuffie?"

"You can ask her yourself. We'll be picking them up at Neverland shortly."

"Why Neverland?"

"Something about Yuffie always wanting to fly or something."

"It was about time that he realized that he loved her anyway."

"I don't think I could live with her. I love the chit, her being my sister, but I was ecstatic when she and Leon moved out of the house. I no longer had to hide the sea salt ice cream."

"I can imagine."

"No, you can't. Yuffie is a different species of woman."

"You obviously haven't met my wife."

"Then I pity you, and laugh in your face at the same time."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They were quiet for the rest of the trip, partially since Riku fell asleep, partially because Cloud really didn't feel like talking. He was sure he would be doing enough of it when he hit Neverland.

Another Meanwhile...

Peter dragged a shell shocked Wendy into the air, and moved her to safety from the out of control Gummi Ship. Leon pushed Yuffie behind him, and the Gummi Ship came to a rest an inch from his nose. Yuffie, her pregnant state barely visible, shoved Leon to the side, and ran onto the ship and leapt into Cloud's lap. Leon walked in and laughed at the expression on Cloud's face, both an affectionate and annoyed smile.

He clapped Cloud on the shoulder before pulling his wife off of her brother and into a back room. He checked to make sure there was no sugar in the room before closing the door, locking it behind him.

"Hey! You can't do this to me!"

"I can and I did. See you when we get to Disney Castle."

"SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Leon walked to the front of the ship, and sat beside a very quiet Cloud and an awake but daydreaming Riku.

"This place holds a lot of memories for you, doesn't it?" Leon looked directly at Riku.

"How did you-. Oh. Peter."

"Yeah. He still hasn't really forgiven you for kidnaping Wendy."

"That wasn't me. That was Hook all the way."

"Oh well. Wendy's safe, and well on her way to being married, from the way Peter was hanging off of her."

"And Yuffie?"

Leon was quiet and Riku could hear pounding and loud swearing coming from the room the female ninja was locked into. "Does that answer your question?"

"She'd better not wake Aerith up. Even with her being pregnant and my sister, she will not be very happy when I'm through with her."

More pounding and louder cursing. "I don't think she's very happy right now." Riku pointed out.

"True." Cloud sighed.

"How's she been on the hyperness since the wedding? Sorry about missing it by the way. Selphie had an ultrasound and, no offense, but my kids are more important than a wedding."

"I don't blame you. Yuffie and the baby are more important than anything else to me."

Even more pounding and screamed curses. "I can tell." Riku sounded so arrogant that Leon wanted to smack the grin right off his face.

"This is a special case. If I didn't lock her up, I'd end up being bothered on letting her come and fight with us."

It was finally quiet, and Cloud smirked. "Looks like my little sister got tired of pounding. Either that or she tore her hands up."

Leon moved to get up and check on his wife, but Cloud pushed him back down. "Yuffie knows healing magic, remember?"

"Oh, right." He sat back down.

"Besides, you'll need all the energy you can get. We're here." Riku pointed out the window, and the high towers of Disney Castle appeared. "Sora and Kairi will be waiting."

"Damn." Leon and Cloud spoke at the same time.

While Riku, Leon, and Cloud were in the Gummi Ship... (Time moves differently in different worlds.)

Kairi walked onto the Gummi Ship on her own accord, her husband's signature pout resting on her face. She sat in the seat next to Sora, but refused to look at her husband. "Kai, don't be angry with me. I really don't want to leave you."

"Fine. But you'd better come back to me."

"Not even Herc could stop me." He pulled her into his arms, and she nuzzled her face into the gap between his neck and chin.

"Fine, but take this. It worked so well for you last time." She slipped her lucky charm into his pocket, but he equipped the Keychain immediately so that the Oathkeeper Keyblade rested in his palm.

"By the way, Mickey gave me a Keychain for the Keyblade, but I don't think I'll use it, especially with the Oathkeeper. You keep it. Consider it a reminder that I'm coming back." He pushed a jeweled crown charm into her hand, and she summoned her flowery Keyblade. The charm, once equipped, transformed the previously pink Key into a blue water blade with green wings that wrapped themselves down to form the handle, and then the main body flared out at the end to form a wave of aquamarine and dark blue.

"Wow. It's perfect for you."

"Why?"

"Because it will also remind you of the Islands."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Kai. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know. Remember what I told you on the beach, though."

"And that was?"

"Get yourself killed, and I will be very upset with you."

When they arrived at Disney Castle, Kairi jumped into Riku's arms, and he swung her around just as he used to do. She hugged Leon and Cloud, before proceeding to glomp Aerith and Yuffie.

Sora pulled his wife off of the two women, and held her to his side as Yuffie and Aerith regained their composure and cuddled into their husbands. Kairi looked at Riku, who was the only one without his wife.

"Poor Riku. He had to leave Selphie behind." She whispered to her husband.

"Knowing him, he's tearing himself apart for it right now." He whispered back.

"You do know that we can all hear you, right?" Riku smiled at the pair.

"We missed you so much!" Kairi jumped on Riku again, and he laughed.

"I saw you two weeks ago, remember? When I visited the Islands to tell you that she was having twins."

"We remember. I'm just so used to having you there year-round." Kairi pouted.

"Kai, we only moved two months ago."

"I know. How's Selphie doing?"

"She's fine, but-" He was cut off as the King walked into the Gummi landing dock. He smiled at all of them, and hugged each of the women.

"Good to see you again, ladies. I wish it were under better circumstances that I deprive you of your husbands for the remainder of your pregnancies."

All the women sighed, and cuddled closer to their husbands, who all rolled their eyes simultaneously. King Mickey, seeing the whole scene, laughed wholeheartedly, and began speaking again.

"As for you gentlemen, hug your wives goodbye, and get back into the Gummi Ship. We're already running late." All the men kissed their wives goodbye, and climbed onto the Gummi Ship that Sora and Kairi had climbed out of. The women waved until the Gummi Ship was out of sight, then climbed the stairs to a waiting Queen Minnie. "Hello, ladies. You're all looking extremely well."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Oh, fiddlesticks. It's Minnie, remember?"

All the women laughed and waited for the queen to speak again. "Well, now that you're all here, I think that it's dreadfully unpleasant that poor Selphie is alone while you are all here. What would you think about sending a Gummi to pick her up?"

All of the women nodded enthusiastically, having met Selphie at Cloud and Aerith's wedding. Minnie waved her fingers, and the royal Gummi Ship took off instantaneously, piloted by Chip and Dale.

They went to their rooms, missing their husbands terribly, then waited until the ship was back to welcome Selphie, who waddled pronouncedly. Kairi hugged her and showed her to her room, where they talked for hours.

The boys would be back soon, and they would wait for however long it would take.

**Wow. Long chapter. Extremely fun to write. Especially on Christmas Eve. Lol. R&R please! I thrive on comments!**

**Love, **

**Sora's Kairi**


	6. Chapter 5

**YAY!!!!!!!!!! Update!! In the famed words of one reviewer..."The KH guys are too hot to be left untouched." I could not agree more. There is no doubt in my mind that if Sora were real, I would be in the same position...lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or FF**

The Latest Adventure

Chapter 4

Aerith gave birth the next week, early Wednesday morning. A baby boy, eyes the color of the sky. "Cloud, sky...Appropriate." Yuffie remarked at her little nephew.

"Appropriate it is. Sky will be his name." Aerith smiled, and cuddled her little son closer into her body.

The little boy prospered in the palace, playing with the various mops and brooms that traveled into the nursery specially built for the women. His eyes only grew more blue, and his hair was as blond as his fathers. Aerith coddled her son, not allowing him to leave her sight for even a moment.

Before long, her brown hair was ragged, and her ribbon was massacred. The women all dragged her into Yuffie's room one night, after leaving Sky with the queen and Daisy. They brushed her hair until it shone, and tied a new ribbon into her chocolate hair. Her dress, covered in spit-up and baby formula, was replaced with a flowing purple and white gown that clung to her unusually flat stomach.

The girls stepped back and admired their work. Aerith shone with the inner glow of new motherhood. They sent her back to her son, and soon their work needed to be repeated. The women of the castle kept themselves busy getting larger and making sure that Aerith ate and kept herself clean and in shape.

Selphie, as pregnant as she was, popped two months later. A set of identical twins, a girl and a boy. The girl, strangely enough, had hair the color of ebony straight from birth, where as the boy had hair the color of his father.

"You know, I'll wait until Riku gets back to name them. I'm sure he'll be here soon, with Kairi nearing her eight month mark. I just wish he could have been here." Selphie sat alone in bed many a night and thought on whatever she needed to think about. They didn't have the same problem with her as they did with Aerith, since Selphie pretty much had the kind of hair that stayed perfect no matter what she went through. The twins kept her up late, and she seemed happier than she had in a while.

The twins seemed to have a great time in the nursery with Sky, sitting in the same crib with him and falling asleep close together. The boy's silver hair only grew longer, and his sister's raven hair grew to be as chocolate brown as her mother's. They grew up healthy and hearty, and thrived in their neutral environment. Selphie waited and waited for as long as it would take to get his husband back.

Yuffie and Kairi got bigger with time, until they looked like they had swallowed a blitz ball. When the day finally came that Sora and the boys were to come home, all the women waited anxiously at the windows for the gummi ship that would carry their husbands. When the faint speck developed on the horizon, they ran out of the castle as fast as their inflated stomachs would carry them.

The gummi ship crashed into the hanger, and the girls took off toward the ship that carried their loves.

The ship was smoking, and the boys walked out of the ship coughing. Cloud came out first, and twirled a freshly manicured Aerith around in a circle before running full force to see his son.

Leon walked nonchalant out of the ship until he saw Yuffie. He then lost his cool, and ran to embrace his wife. She jumped into his arms, and he carried all eight-months-pregnant bit of her.

Riku was off next, and he kissed Selphie soundly before even looking at her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the nursery to see the twins.

Kairi waited for Sora impatiently, and when her chocolate haired husband came off the gummi ship, she ran to him instead of him running to her as the other men had done. He still had on his Halloween Town outfit, and his wing flapped limply in the wind. His ribs were bandaged, and he had a large gauze pad over his right eye.

"Sora!" She ran to him and immediately grabbed a hold of his right arm to steady him.

"Kai, I'm fine." He coughed and Mickey came off of the gummi ship.

"He came face to face with a Twilight Rose, and it tripped him and caught him off guard. Merlin said he'd be all right, and Sora's come through worse. That face chopping incident, remember?"

"Of course I do." She led him to their room, where he laid immediately down on the bed on Kairi's insistance.

"Why are you talking about me in the third person like this? I can hear you."

"I know, love, but you're hurt. Are you missing that eye?"

"No! Of course not! There's just a really big scratch on top of the eye." He rolled over and wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her onto the bed beside him. "Besides, I'm here for you, and little baby Hart in there." He rubbed her stomach, and she giggled.

"You know that in this condition, you're not worth much of anything."

"Really? You want to prove that?" He grinned at her, and she laughed before tucking herself into him, greeting him home gently.

**The twins names are unknown right now. If you have any suggestions than please give them to me. I need them right now! BTW, Kairi didn't have sex with him in his injured state. God, ppl. Get your mind out of the gutter!**

**Lol, love,**

**Sora's Kairi**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! If you wanna read some of the new stuff I've been working on, you can just go to soraskairi. this is the site where I've been posting all my OF!!!

Thanks guys!!!

Sora's Kairi


End file.
